


One Night in Miami

by jhengchie



Series: Kinks and Slinks [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotions, M/M, PWP, Past!Yusol, Slow danncing, Smut, side!johnkunten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: One night in MiamiYutae, JohnkuntenRomance, smutThey met at a beach party with different agenda, but ended up with something they couldn’t let go: Each other





	One Night in Miami

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Taeyong made me do it. K fueled it, Rin bullied me to write it.  
> My brain gave up and just wrote it because Yutae.. I can’t resist Yutae T.T

It was Johnny’s fault, it was really his best friend’s fault why he was in the sweltering heat of Miami. Of all the places Johnny, Ten and Kun could plan their destination wedding, it was in the middle of summer in a beach wedding at the coast of Miami. Great. Taeyong was not amused as the sweat trickled down his back and his clothes clung to his skin but he pushed through and hailed a cab to get to his hotel.

At least Johnny had the brain to book a really good hotel room for him or else he would flip the hell out, he deserved the cool air conditioning to shield himself from the heat. He took a shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt for the pre-wedding pictorial that Ten insisted the entourage do, he sighed, it was like 40 degrees out there and he really wasn’t in the mood to be grilled but imagining an angry Ten was enough to get his butt out of his hotel room and find the soon to be wed trio.

The whole wedding entourage had flown in two days earlier because Ten was a groomzilla and both Kun and Johnny were too whipped to not give the Thai everything he wanted, even the moon if Ten asked. Taeyong pouted as he met Johnny who was looking smug with his sunglasses and his muscle shirt.

“Great to see you Taeyong.” Johnny greeted and just behind him, an equally handsome Kun waved at him.

Taeyong hugged Kun, because the younger was so simple and easy going but authorative at the same time.

“It’s really good to see you again!” Kun greeted.

“how’s business in China?” Taeyong inquired and Kun laughed.

“It’s good, gotta be good for us to be able to afford Ten’s dream wedding.” Kun laughed and Taeyong did too.

Ten wasn’t a materialistic kind of person but for once in a lifetime stuffs, he does splurge a whole lot.

“I’m about to be done with Beijing and Shanghai so hopefully I can spend more time with my boys.” Kun added and Johnny was smiling wide at that.

“I can tell that Johnny is really pleased with that.” Taeyong remarked and it made Kun laugh.

“He misses cuddles, Ten is usually tired after his classes, you know the usual.” Kun said and Taeyong can relate to that, having been working with Ten as a choreographer for entertainment agencies in Korea was hard work, the only difference is that Ten has Johnny and Kun to cuddle and vent out to, Taeyong only has Ruby, his adorable dog.

“Oh good, we’re already complete, let’s go!” It was Ten chirping as he walked with his harem, a few people Taeyong recognized and a few new faces that made his brows rise.

Thankfully they hired a professional team that directed them and it looked like they were shooting for a magazine making other guests at the resort to look at them in curiosity. Taeyong was paired up with Johnny’s Japanese friend, someone who looks familiar but Taeyong can’t put a finger on it.

“Do I have something on my face?” The Japanese asked and Taeyong blinked and shook his head. “You’re staring.” The Japanese laughed.

“Have we met before?” Taeyong asked and the Japanese nodded.

“Yeah, I was dating Hansol back then, I’m Yuta by the way.” Yuta extended a hand and Taeyong finally recalled who Yuta was.

“Sorry, my memory wasn’t the best.” Taeyong apologized and Yuta merely laughed.

“It’s okay, I am a forgettable face anyway.” Yuta remarked and they went to position as the photographer called for them.

\---

A groom’s party was held after the reception dinner and the entourage found themselves drunk with tropical drinks and shots of tequila. Taeyong was extremely lightweight with alcohol that on his third shot, he was intoxicated to the point that he was dancing to the blaring latin music being played by Johnny, who took over DJ booth. Taeyong was a sight, he danced seductively when drunk and the cheers from his friends were building his ego enough to actually approach Yuta and asked him to dance with him. Yuta was half sober and his clouded brain made him agree to dance with Taeyong. Yuta wasn’t a dancer by profession but he has skills that he was able to keep up with Taeyong as the older of the two swayed and ground his hips. Yuta indulged Taeyong, allowed him to wrap his arms around his waist and they both slow danced as Johnny switched up to a slow song and everyone paired up, even Yuta’s ex-boyfriend who had a plus one over. Taeyogn felt the need to show off Yuta, to tell Hansol what he let go and Yuta, not even realizing Taeyong’s intentions, had played along, continued to dance with him, grounding his hips as his hands ran down Taeyong’s arms.

The sand beneath their feet were getting uncomfortable as the night gave way to dawn, and the party trickled into a stop. Taeyong pulled Yuta close to his body and with silent agreement, they headed back to Taeyong’s room.

They didn’t know each other that well, they are not friends per say, but this moment just felt perfect for them to get to know each other intimately. The slow song played in their mind as Taeyong kissed down Yuta’s naked torso, sucking on the younger’s nipples earning a moan from Yuta and his back arches with pleasure.

It was slow, heated kissed down Yuta’s perfect body, and by the time Taeyong took Yuta’s cock in his mouth, Yuta was growing impatient. But Taeyong wanted to revel on the beauty laid out for him, his _senorita_.

The pet name slipped off his tongue and the moan that Yuta released was making him tense and hard. He smirked, Yuta is such a princess and he’ll make sure he’ll make him feel like one. He finally took off his clothes and lined himself into Yuta who cried out as Taeyong pushed in raw into his unprepared hole. Yuta shed tears, he wasn’t expecting this but it was a welcomed pain.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded. “What does my senorita want?” Taeyong asked and Yuta arched his back and pulled Taeyong into a lip lock.

“Slow then Hard.” Yuta answered and Taeyong braced himself and held Yuta’s hips as he thrust into the younger. “Yes. Yes.” Yuta moaned out and Taeyong lowered his body to suck on Yuta’s pale neck.

“Do you want me to make love to you Yuta?” Taeyong whispered and Yuta nodded.

“Can you?” Yuta asked and the kiss he got made him moan wantonly.

“Of course, my senorita.” Taeyong replied and pushed his body away from Yuta and planted both knees on the bed as he lifted Yuta’s legs to wrap around him. “Anything for you.” Taeyong replied and started thrusting inside him.

Yuta had craved for this a lot after his break up a few years back, not a lot would want a demanding bottom who wants to be treated like a princess, Hansol liked it rough and quick, it’s good but Yuta wants affection once in a while. He knew Taeyong from Johnny but they never really got to meet a lot when Yuta lives with Hansol in Busan while Taeyong was in based in Seoul, but deep down he knew he was attracted to Taeyong even when he was still with Hansol.

“Yes.. yes..” Yuta moaned out making Taeyong gripped his hip tighter as he moved faster. “Yes. Like that.” Yuta gasped out and let his leg go to spread it for Taeyong. Taeyong groaned and leaned again to kiss Yuta. “Go hard.” Yuta moaned out and Taeyong moved his hips as fast as he could, ramming into Yuta as he suck on the pale skin of the younger. ‘Come inside.” Yuta moaned out as he orgasmed and Taeyong closed his eyes as his hips moved hard to completion.

The morning rays filtered through the blids and when Taeyong opened his eyes, he saw Yuta sitting by the window while wearing a shirt that he recognized as his own. Taeyong smiled and approached him and pulled him into a tongue tied kiss.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Taeyong asked and Yuta sighed and nodded.

“I guess we have to talk about it. about us?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded. “We ended things kind of not in good terms and I went back to Osaka.” Yuta explained briefly and Taeyong nodded, pulling him into a hug and Yuta rested his head on Taeyong’s bare chest and breathed in the musky after sex scent of the older. “He said I was clingy.” Yuta started to sob and Taeyong held him tightly as his heart ached, Yuta looked so fragile and he wouldn’t want anything or anyone hurting him. ‘Thank you for last night.” Yuta then muttered as he wiped his tears and then pushed his body off of Taeyong. “I’m sure you didn’t need the emotional baggage.” Yuta finished and was about to stand when Taeyong made him stay put and kissed him passionately.

“I don’t want to end it with one night.” Taeyong said and Yuta blinked at him. Taeyong then made them both stand and swayed their bodies until Yuta smiled and wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s neck as they leaned in to kiss each other. “Be my senorita.” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded, breathless but happy.

\----

“So, I thought you hated the sun.” Ten nudged Taeyong who was sitting by the beach and looking out into the waters where Yuta was chasing Sicheng by the shore.

“You set this up?” Taeyong asked and Ten shook his head.

‘Definitely not.” Ten was taken aback. “I mean we were kind of scared to invite both Yuta hyung and Hansol hyung but they are both our friends, so we made sure they see each other less. But guess it had brought closure to them.” Ten shook his shoulders.

“Yeah, they talked about it. I also met Marco hyung, he’s quite a character.” Taeyogn chuckled as Yuta ran away from Sicheng who had grabbed a bucket and scooped water to throw at the Japanese.

“So what are you?” Ten asked and Taeyong asked.

“We’ll figure it out, he needs to tie some loose ends in Osaka before he would return to Seoul.” Taeyong explained and Ten nodded. “He’s bringing over his dog!” Taeyong chirped and Ten knew where it would be heading.

  
“Invite me to the wedding okay?” Ten patted his friend’s shoulder and stood to leave, opting to join Johnny and Kun by the bar to drink some pinacolada instead.

The last night at Miami was spent with dancing until the moon and sun met at dawn, the sapphire moon pale in contrast to the tequila sun but the smiles on their faces and the touches of their hands and lips on each other outweighed it. They parted by the airport, with numbers on their phone and a promise of meeting each other once more in a different setting and in a place where they are both familiar.

But that one night in Miami would remain in their minds and hearts, and if three years down they returned to exchange vows under the scorching Florida sun, none complained and just enjoyed the two dancing slowly to the music like they were making love to each other; the sapphire moon and tequila sun made that night the corner stone of Yuta’s and Taeyong’s relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
> a/n: I really am not sure about the cohesiveness of ideas presented in this fic since it’s been a while since I wrote. I really am sorry if this is scattered, after a long break,, writing is really hard for me, so I apologize for this word vomit.
> 
> And please keep loving Yuta and Taeyong!
> 
> find me on twitter >[ jhengchie](https://twitter.com/jhengchie)


End file.
